


Homerun Niisan!

by Scarymarshmallows



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarymarshmallows/pseuds/Scarymarshmallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu playin baseball together<br/>Karamatsu: 19<br/>Ichimatsu: 10<br/>Jyushimatsu: 8<br/>Todomatsu: 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun Niisan!

It was a wonderful day outside, the birds chirping and singing, the park full of kids squealing happily, and some nice family times for our little, well, big family. Osomatsu was at work, Choro was at a nyah-chan concert, so it was Kara's job to watch over the little ones for today.

Karamatsu was currently putting sun screen on Totty before they went to play. "Come on Niisan!!" Squealed an excited Jyushi tugging on his older brothers sleeve. "We have to wait for Kara and Totty.." the quiet boy said trying to calm down Jyushi. Little Totty also squealed in excitement seeing his older brother happy and excited. "Alright! He's all done!" Karamatsu said before turning to the two younger boys. "Your turn Ichi!" He said before smothering his face and arms with sun screen. "Bleh.." Ichi said when Kara had finished and tried to wipe some off his face. "Ichi! Don't you burn easy." Ichi pouted before putting his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Jyushi, your turn now!" Jyushi squealed before screaming "NO!" and running away laughing. Totty laughed watching Kara chase the younger one around the house before he finally caught him in the corner. "Gotcha!" He  **finally** got the sun screen on the smaller one and sat back up. "Whew.. We're all ready to go now." Jyushi ran outside grabbing the baseball equipment and told them to hurry.

~Time skip to the park~

Jyushi dragged Ichi to the baseball field and ran around it when they got to it. "I'm not good at baseball.." he said watching his younger brother run around excitedly. "I'll teach you to play better!!" Jyushi said and grabbed everything they needed. Luckily there was a sand box right outside of the field so Kara could watch them all. "Be careful guys!" he yelled before setting Totty in the sand box with some toys to play with. Jyushi taught him how to play, but he still missed almost every ball. "I can't do it Jyushi!" He said throwing down the bat and tried to hide the tears leaking from his eyes. Jyushi gasped running over and tackle hugging his poor older brother. "You can do it!! You need to believe in yourself Ichi! Because i believe in you!" Jyushi said still smiling away happily. Ichi wiped his tears and nodded sniffling. "I-I'll try one last time.. i guess.." Jyushi ran back over to the pitching square and waits for Ichi to be ready. Ichi picks up the bat and nods to Jyushi as Jyushi throws the ball.

 

" _ **WACK!**_ "

The ball goes flying pretty far and Jyushi screams "HOME RUN HOME RUN HOME RUN HOME RUN!!!!" running around Ichi. Karamatsu and Totty clap from over on the bleachers. "Good job you two!" Karamatsu said proud that they get along so well. Ichi drops the bat and looks down before smiling brightly at Jyushi tearing up slightly.

 

"Thank you for believing in me Jyushi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Little story i just randomly wrote cause why not?


End file.
